


The Pursuit Of Happiness

by wanderinghope



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So just kiss me, Artie. Even if you don’t feel the same way about me, at least I can help you forget about her for tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pursuit Of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/1414.html?thread=5193606#t5193606): "Quinn comforts Artie after Tina leaves him for Mike. They both get more into it than usual."

It starts over the summer. Quinn sees Artie sitting alone at the diner, drinking a chocolate milkshake as she’s out running errands for her mom. He looks so pathetic and it’s so weird seeing him alone, that she walks in and sits down next to him. Artie glances at her nervously but doesn’t say anything. This is _Quinn Fabray_ sitting next to him. Sure, they’re in Glee together and she totally just had a baby, but she's still _Quinn Fabray_.

Sensing that Artie isn’t going to say anything, Quinn finally breaks the silence. “So. Where’s Tina?”

“I have other friends,” Artie says defensively, though after a moment he heaves a big sigh. Because really, he does, but at the same time, he really doesn’t. He is pals with the AV kids and he likes everyone in Glee. But it was Tina that he always hung out with. She was (... is still?) his best friend and more recently, was his girlfriend so of course he always wanted to be around her. Except things are different now.

Quinn just raises an eyebrow at him and reaches over to steal a fry off his plate. “Okay, well, where are these friends then?”

“Tina left me for Mike Chang. They met at _Asian_ camp,” Artie says with a sneer. Well. He hadn’t been intending to say that at all. And Quinn hadn’t been expecting to hear that tone coming out of Artie’s mouth.

She steals another fry and chews it thoughtfully before speaking. “I’m really sorry, Artie. It probably doesn’t mean much coming from me, but I really am.” As an after thought she reaches out and pats his arms a few times.

Artie just looks at her as if he doesn’t know who this nice, sympathetic, really pretty (wait, what?) girl is, but after a long while his face cracks into a smile. “Thanks, Quinn. So, uh, should we get you a menu or are you going to eat all my fries?”

* * *

The last few weeks of summer they hang out in Artie’s back yard, Quinn lying out in her swim suit and attempting to get a tan while Artie obsessively slabs on SPF 40 and tries not to watch her boobs too noticeably for nipple slips. He can’t help the fact that her boobs are still huge from her recent pregnancy and her bathing suit is _tiny_. Quinn pretends she doesn’t notice him checking her out, but she does. She doesn’t really mind though. The way he looks at her makes her feel beautiful so there’s no harm in letting him appreciate the goods, right?

“Do you want want help with that,” Quinn calls out as she watched Artie struggle to get the top of his back that is left exposed while he’s in his wheel chair. Not waiting for an answer, she gets up and sashays over. Her stomach isn’t perfectly flat anymore and there are a few faint lines where her stomach stretched from the baby, but Artie thinks her new curves are sexy. He works hard at keeping his eyes up though and looking her in the eyes. It’s really difficult when her barely covered breasts are right in front of his face as she passes by though.

Quinn takes the sunscreen from him and gently starts applying it on his back and neck, silently appreciating his lithe, but muscular frame. She lets her hands linger longer than necessarily, running her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. She doesn’t know what she and Artie have been doing these past few weeks, but isn’t all that concerned with it. They enjoy each other’s company, and that is what matters, right? Right.

Artie groans slightly when she pulls her hands back and Quinn bites at the corner of her mouth to hide the satisfied smirk that tries creeping its way out as she returns to her towel to soak in more sunshine.

That night as Artie lies in bed and strokes his cock he thinks of Quinn’s soft and warms hands on his skin and comes with a quiet, throaty growl.

* * *

When school rolls back around, Quinn can tell Artie isn’t over Tina. Their friendship from the summer is mostly over, but she can’t help but watch him from time to time. She notices the way he watches Mike and Tina together. If she were in Artie’s position, she would be just as jealous. Mike and Tina are so _happy_ together. In all the years that Quinn has known Mike, she’s never seen him be so outgoing and Tina’s fake stutter is long gone, instead replaced by charisma. They really bring out the best in each other. And Quinn knows that Artie sees it too. One day their eyes meet across the choir room and she gives him a sad smile before focusing on her sheet music to practice their latest song.

* * *

Getting back on the Cheerios is easy. She knows exactly what to say to Coach Sylvester and just like that she’s Head Cheerio again. Not that she couldn’t have made back on the team based on her athletic ability. She definitely could have. But she enjoys this type of ‘audition’ much better.

She falls back into the routine of Glee, Cheerios practices, football games and after parties. She is shocked, however, when Artie joins the football team. Oddly enough though she’s secretly pleased. It gives her an excuse to interact with him. As Head Cheerio she could never interact with that loser kid in the wheelchair, but now that he is on the team it’s no big deal.

Which is why after school Friday she approaches him at his locker and wishes him good luck at the game that night before twirling around and walking away, fully aware that her skirt flew up and Artie could see her underwear.

* * *

Shockingly enough they win the game. Actually Artie scores the winning touch down. Quinn cheers along with the rest of the squad though is just a little bit more into it than everyone else. She excuses her over enthusiasm off as it’s her job as Captain to lead by example.

To be honest though, Quinn doesn’t know when she even started wanting Artie to notice her. Maybe it is because after their weird friendship over the summer, he didn’t pursuit her at school and she’s not used to being unwanted. She’s supposed to be Quinn Fabray, every teenage boy’s fantasy girl. But Artie is too busy mourning the loss of stupid Tina Cohen-Chang.

That night at the victory party is no different. Quinn first spots Artie looking across the room longingly and follows his gaze to where Tina and Mike are enthusiastically making out. Well, it looks more like he is fucking her with her clothes on. It’s actually kind of making her sick. Not because this is a new experience for her. She has seen her fair share of drunken hook-ups at these football parties, but because Artie looks so crushed.

Setting aside her untouched drink, Quinn walks over to Artie and leans down so her mouth is right by his ear. The music is kind of loud and she figures she can get away with it.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

Artie startles a little, having been so caught up watching Mike and Tina suck face, but once he realizes that it is _Quinn’s_ face so close to his he blushes slightly and just nods. It’s so easy to fall back on the familiarity they had over the summer and it is a natural reaction to want to go with her.

Quinn gives him a smile and leads the way out the front door, ignoring Mike and Tina as much as possible. While she’s happy that they’re happy, her concern is more focused on Artie’s feelings on the matter.

She directs them over to her car and lets him transfer himself into the passenger seat before folding up his wheelchair and putting it in the trunk. Once behind the wheel, she starts the ignition and begins driving to her house. “My mom is in Columbus visiting my aunt,” she says casually. “We have a guest room on the first floor so you can crash. I’m assuming you told your parents you were spending the night at Finn’s or something in case you got drunk.” She wasn’t a novice to how the parties worked.

“Yeah, I did actually,” Artie says, impressed with her guessing right. Quinn just smirks in satisfaction and drives the rest of the way in relative silence. Once she’s gotten Artie’s chair from the trunk and he’s safely back in it, they make their way inside. Quinn’s nerves grow as she leads him through the house and to the guest bedroom, pointing out the kitchen and bathroom as they go. She has a boy in her house. A boy she inexplicably likes. And her mother isn’t home. Quinn isn’t even drunk but she is pretty sure she’s about to make some questionable decisions.

Artie gets his shoes off before transferring himself onto the bed and Quinn sits next to him. “So, you guys played a great game tonight,” she says in an attempt to start a conversation. Over the summer it had been easy. They would just talk about everything and nothing and she had never been nervous like she is now. But then again over the summer Artie had never been in her guest bedroom while her mother was away.

Artie shrugs, obviously still bummed from watching Mike and Tina. “Yeah, I guess so. I mean, we won, which is cool. Coach Beiste has us on a very strenuous workout regiment. I still don’t have abs like Mike Chang but...” He trails off, shrugging again.

“You should forget about her. If she can’t see how great your are then it’s her loss,” Quinn is suddenly saying, just as surprised as Artie is when the words keep pouring from her mouth. It’s not like Quinn doesn’t know what Artie is going through, having to constantly watch Finn and Rachel moon over each other and Puck chase after anything with a heart beat. But she has learned that things happen for a reason. And maybe everything she has been through and what Artie is going through is just the universe’s way of bringing them together. “You’re sweet, and funny and the way you dance when you get really excited about something is really cute.” She abruptly cuts herself off and looks down at her hands, a little embarrassed at her ramble.

Artie blushes and glances over at Quinn bashfully. “Really? You think that about me?” He asks then shifts himself so he is angled more towards her.

“So just kiss me, Artie. Even if you don’t feel the same way about me, at least I can help you forget about her for tonight,” Quinn says as she leans in closer to him until their faces are right in front of each other. Unsure of how to verbally respond to this, Artie just nods and presses his lips to hers. Quinn notices they’re a little chapped and much fuller than Finn’s or even Puck’s, but she likes the feel of them against hers and pushes aside thoughts of anyone but Artie as she kisses him back.

Quinn’s Cheerios top is the first piece of clothing to go, and the rest of it is shed away pretty quickly after that until they’re both just in their underwear. Artie fidgets nervously and looks down at his rather lackluster stomach. Noticing his self consciousness, Quinn moves down to straddle his thighs and leans down, kissing up and down his stomach. Her tongue lingers around his belly button and swirls around its slight indentation causing Artie to groan and move a hand up to stroke her hair.

She can feel him becoming hard as her own stomach rubs against the front of his boxers and after a few more wet kisses up and down his sides she straightens up and moves a hand down to gently grasp him through the fabric.

After a long, deep moan, Artie meets Quinn’s gaze and looks at her anxiously. “Please, Quinn. I have a condom in my wallet. Wait. I’m sorry, that was really presumptuous of me. We don’t have to do that even though I would really like to and think about us doing this all the time. Especially after you flash me your ass in your Cheerios skirt,” Artie babbles on and Quinn grazes her fingertips over his growing erection. “Just please. Do something.”

Quinn idly wonders how long he’ll go on and if she’ll have to occupy his mouth otherwise to get him to shut up. Sensing that is probably her only option, she crawls up the bed and gives him a lingering kiss before pulling back just slightly to whisper, “Which pocket is your wallet in?”

Artie of course gives an all too lengthy explanation about where the condom is located, but as she is fishing it out, he surprises her by pushing down his boxers in preparation. He must really want this. She felt him hard underneath her before, but his size is more overwhelming that she is anticipating. Maybe it is also the fact that the only time she has had sex was a dark, drunken fumble so she isn’t exactly sure how big it’s supposed to be. Either way, even though he looks about average length, he’s a lot wider than she expected. And she can already feel the wetness pooling between her thighs in anticipation.

Quinn hands him the condom. “You do this and I’ll...” She trails off blushing slightly, but reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra then shimmies out of her panties. Unsurprisingly, Artie watched her undress rather than put on the condom, but once he realizes that she’s waiting, he opens the package and rolls it down.

“Just so you know, um, I’ve never done this,” Artie says, looking up at her nervously. Quinn wishes that she could say the same thing back and they could take comfort in exploring this together, but they both know that’s not the case. Instead she says, “Are you sure you want this then? I don’t want to take anything from you. I don’t want you to regret your first time.”

“I already told you. I’ve been thinking about you for a while. You make me feel good. Not just in the sexual sense, though I’m really turned on by you right now since I have the erection to prove it and--” Artie pauses to take a breath, trying to refocus himself after getting sidetracked by his arousal. Quinn ponders kissing him again to quiet him, but knows that it is important for him to want to do this for the right reason so she waits as patiently as she can. Finally he starts speaking again. “I like you, Quinn. And I know I’ve been hung up on Tina but things just weren’t right between us and I see how happy she is with Mike and can’t help but be jealous that I couldn’t make her happy like that. But she didn’t make _me_ happy like that. We didn’t make _each other_ happy like we should have. What I’m trying to say is _you_ make me happy. And this isn’t even about you getting up on this, though I really want you to. I just wanted you to know that.”

Smiling, Quinn straddles and kisses him this time because she wants to, not just to silence him. Their brief yet serious conversation dampened the mood a little but soon enough they’re both kissing each other frantically with need. Artie pulls back panting slightly and traces over a nipple before looking up at her face. “Please, Quinn.”

Nodding, Quinn kisses along his jaw and down his neck as she snakes her hand between them and aligns him at her entrance. “Ready?” She asks in a husky voice and Artie nods eagerly. That’s all the encouragement she needs and she moves herself down on him. She’s no virgin and she’s ridiculously wet, but the invasion in her body takes a few moments to get used to. He’s bigger than Puck. If her ex-baby daddy knew that he would probably die of shame. Serves him right though. He deserves to be knocked down a few pegs.

Once she is used to the stretched yet full feeling she experimentally rocks her hips, causing them both to moan. Artie grabs at her waist and helps her rock faster for a bit before starting to encourage up and down movements, which Quinn is all to happy to oblige. The new sensation is so much better though and she can feel a coil beginning to tighten in the pit of her stomach.

“Quinn, I’m not going to. Oh, shit,” Artie groans out as his fingers dig in a little harder on her waist. “I’m not going to last,” he finally manages to pant out.

“It’s okay,” Quinn moans out though grabs one of his hands and moves it between them and positions his fingers over her clit. “Touch me.”

That nearly causes Artie to lose it but he scrunches his eyes together hard for a long moment to regain control, then begins rubbing tight circles around her clit. Quinn is already feeling herself ready to explode and a few more touches from Artie is all it takes for her to jerk her hips and tighten around him as she comes. Feeling Quinn so hot and tight, Artie groan as he comes as well, holding her hips hard against his body.

Not having the energy to move off of him, Quinn falls forward, resting her head on his shoulder and giving his neck a kiss. She takes a few more moments to gather her breath then finally says, “You make me happy too.”


End file.
